Leyna- A FanFiction Story
by TheRealReyna
Summary: This is a story about how two different people- Reyna and Leo- find themselves tossed up in sophomore year, only to find each other, and realize they're not so different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You going to the dance?" Hazel asked me.

"Yup." I replied, intent on finishing the book I was reading.

"Rey. Look at me. Do you have a date?" She gave me a small nudge to the left so I wouldn't hit the wall as we walked down the hallway.

"No and I never will." I said, meeting her eyes for a split second before going back to reading.

"Oh my gosh. Reyna!" She grabbed the book from me and shook me.

"What? Please tell me you saved my page."

"I did. On the other hand, the dance is today! You need a date."

I grabbed my book back.

"Two things: One there's nothing I can do, and two, if it's required, then I won't go." I looked up to see her roll her eyes, but instead, they widened and she shook me to look up.

"What now?" I looked up.

Strolling down toward us was Leo Valdez, master of being a goofball.

"Hey Reyna." This better not be happening.

"Hi." I blew some hair in my face so I was half disguised.

"So...I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to the homecoming dance with me."  
The honor? What time was it?

"I'd-"

"She'd love to!" Hazel but in, "Let's meet at Frank's house."

Leo smiled then walked away.

I slammed my book shut.

"What the freaking heck was that? Why did you say that?"

"Oh cool it Rey. You need a date. He's the man." I slapped my face.

"Easy for you to say. You and Frank have been dating for like, I don't know, ever since you laid eyes on eachother?"

Hazel smiled at the thought, then looked me in the eye.

"My house. 8:00. Be there."

I seriously cannot believe I'm going with Leo Valdez. The boy who dated the most popular girl in school, Callie, or Calypso. I'm like, the exact opposite. Jeez. I checked my phone. 8:03. Poop. I grabbed my bag with my dress and makeup in it then hopped up, hoping all would turn out well.

"You walked here? Goodness gracious. It's 8:23. Come on in."

"So. What did you bring?" I grabbed my bag before she could shuffle through it.

"Makeup, and...this." I pulled out my dress. It was a pretty simple one. It was all a light purple. It had lace at the top, that went down to my wrists. The rest of the dress had a similar lace design over a solid layer of purple and fell to my feet in subtle ruffles and swished when I walked. With every ruffle, it extended a little bit

"Pretty! Here's mine-"

She pulled out a cerulean blue dress that fell straight down and had three ruffles at the bottom. The part at her chest was studded with silver gems and it draped over her shoulders to her elbow.

"Beautiful! I love it. Let's change."

We changed in less than five minutes, then immediately switched over to makeup.

I pulled out my mascara but Hazel grabbed my hand before I could open it.

"No honey, your eyelashes are long enough." I smiled then pulled out my blush, gently tapping my cheeks.

"When are the boys coming?"

"40 minutes."

"Ok."

"Ow! Hazel that hurts." I winced as she pulled at my hair.

"Almost done. French braids take a while. And this is to the side. And your hair is extremely long. Cut me some slack."

I looked at my reflection. A couple loose strands fell out in the front, like they always did.

"Finished! Check it out."

Hazel pulled my hair in the front and laid it down my right shoulder. It reached my belly. I also noticed the small white flowers she stuck in every now and then.

"Hazel...It's beautiful. Thank you." I hugged her.

"No problem. My turn now!" She giggled as we switched places so I could do her hair.

"So..What do you want?"

"Surprise me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey guys! Hope your liking it! I've written a little fanfiction, but I had to go away for a while cuz of stupid school. But, now I think I'm able to find more time, and I'm proud of my new Leyna writing. What do you guys think?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This characters are so definitely not mine. :)**

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Frank!" Hazel said, running downstairs.

I laughed. She was head over heels for that hunk. I placed the brush down I was using and smoothed my dress out with my hands. I can do this, I told myself. I quickly slipped on some short silver heels and grabbed my jean jacket before going downstairs.

Frank nodded at me.

"Sup."

"Back at ya." I said, fist-bumping him before all three of us headed out the door to Frank's Honda. I climbed in the backseat, not expecting to see Mr. Goofball in there already.

"Hey." He smiled. "Nice dress."

"Thanks." I returned the smile.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

-At the dance-

"We're here!" Hazel said excitedly. Frank opened his door to get out, then walked around and opened Hazel's door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo struggling to do the same. I thanked him as he opened the door.

I thought the decorations were pretty cool. The walls had huge black paper taped on it, which really made the disco lights stand out. There were a few streamers, but what caught my eyes the most was the huge buffet table that was at the back of the room.

"Hey Leo?" I asked. "Mind if we go to the buffet table for a snack?"

He nodded. "Sure! Sounds good."

We were only halfway there before Leo stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I kept one eye on the buffet table.

"Can you please do me a favor? Just for tonight?" He pleaded.

"Fine. What do you need?" I noticed how he glanced at me, then at someone else, then back at me.

"I need you to pretend that we've been dating, because Calypso is right there staring at me. She expected I wouldn't find a date because she told every girl I knew to not say yes if I asked them, just so I would ask her."

I widened my eyes. That's a low blow.

"Okay. But why didn't she ask me?"

He smiled.

"Because she didn't know I knew you." He said, and we headed over to the food.

-At the buffet table- **By the way, I don't even know why I said 'at the buffet table' because it wouldn't even take that long to get there, and I already said 'headed over', but whatevs. Sorry I interrupted. Keep reading. :)**

Calypso snickered. "Oh my. Look who it is. Leo Valdez. Master of-"

"Being awesome. Calypso, this is Reyna. Reyna this is Calypso."

"Hi." I watched Calypso look me up and down.

"Not bad. She's prettier than most." That's nice. Judgmental, but nice. "But not me." Now I want to slap her. How could Leo ever date her?

I saw Leo's fists clench.

"Okay. I don't know if you understand, but we are through. Okay? Done for. I don't think your getting the point. I'm not dating you again. Ever. You were so mean to me. I can't go through that again."

Calypso scoffed, picked up a small cupcake and strolled away.

Leo unclenched his fists. He turned to look at me.

"Thanks for being here. Really helped." He smiled, rubbed his hands together, then choose an mnm cookie. He closed his eyes as he ate it.

"Goofball." I said and grabbed a couple jelly beans for myself.

"Can I be right back? I have a song recommend." He walked over to the DJ before I could say yes, and was back in less than 30 seconds.

"This one's for you." He grabbed another cookie.

I listened as the song started. That background music. that's-

"Leo! Really? The Macarena?"

"Yup. Care to join me?" He held his hand out.

"Oh fine." I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor.

I noticed a large crowd had gathered and was doing the dance as well. I laughed as I danced and got pulled into the sweep of the song. I saw Calypso in the corner of my eye not dancing, rather giving Leo the stink eye. I thought of something. What if she was the one who didn't have a dance?

It actually took me a while to realize Leo and I on every fourth turn were at the front of the line. When we turned backwards, I saw Hazel and Frank dancing as well. I smiled. This was going okay.

The music stopped, and everybody cheered. Leo laughed and looked at me.

"Did you get the pun?"

"Oh course I got it. Except my Reyna is spelled different. It has a y in it."

He pointed at me.

"Punny pooper!"

"I'd love to continue this weird conversation, but Jason, and Percy and their dates are headed here now."

Leo's face brightened. He ran over to them, bro hugging each one. He lead them back to me.

"This is Reyna. She came to the dance with me. What about you guys?" He asked them. I was about to comment I can speak for myself, but I let him have his moment.

Jason spoke first. "This is Piper. We've been dating for a while." I saw her slide her hand in his.

Percy cleared his throat. "This is-"

His girlfriend interrupted.

"I can speak for myself. I'm Annabeth." Thank you.

The boys chatted and us girls walked to the side. Soon enough Hazel came over.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

Annabeth answered.

"Good! Although..." She smiled at me, her face questioning. "How did you get a date with Leo? I thought he was with Calypso."

I shrugged.

"They're not a thing anymore. He said she told every girl he knew to say no if he asked, probably paid them for it, expecting him to show up with no one and have to go with her."

Piper spoke up, which surprised me.

"So why didn't she ask you."

I smiled.

"Because she didn't know he knew me."

 **How are you guys liking it? I hope you like it. I was actually listening to the macarena when I wrote that part. It's a fun song.**

 **-TheRealReyna**


	3. Chapter 3

**How are you guys? I hope your day is going well. By the way...**

 **Okay so is anyone like super duper annoyed when your reading a good story and then the next chapter is something like 'sorry never posting again'? Like I'm just like ._.**

 **Anyway, story time!**

I caught my breath as the Cotton-Eyed Joe song turned to the 5th round. I walked over to the buffet table and got a drink of water. I was drinking when Leo said 'boo!'.

I put my cup down, unfazed.

"Leo. That would've been really bad if you had scared me."

He laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't get scared. That's why I did it."

"Hmm. Well I'll be back. I've gotta use the bathroom."

"Works for me."

 **What do you think? Should I do Leo's POV? I'm gonna try it.**

 **Leo's POV**

I was having a great time. Except for the part that I could _feel_ Calypso's eyes boring into my back. Goodness. She needed to let go. I had a flashback to our first date.

 _"Open your eyes!" I pulled my hands back from Calypso's face, revealing the picnic date I had set up for us. It was set up under a big oak tree that had many roots, but two of them formed a big heart that we ended up sitting in. You could call it a cliff, since on one side there was a drop down to a river._

 _"Leo! It's beautiful. I love it." I grabbed the picnic basket and we unraveled the blanket and sat down. We finished fairly quickly, eating apples, sandwiches, and having sparkling cider. While I cleaned up, Calypso sat on the edge of the cliff and dangled her legs over the river._

 _"Leo! We should go down there. Dip our toes in the river." She started to climb down._

 _"Okay. I'll be down in a second." I packed up everything then climbed down. She dipped one of her toes in, then her whole foot, then the other foot. Suddenly a huge current swept in and Calypso was literally swept of her feet as the water carried her downstream._

 _"Leo! Help!" I personally didn't think the current was that strong but went after her all the same. I dived in and swam with the current, reaching her easily. She hopped in my arms before I could pick her up, and I hopped to the grass on the side, heading back up the hill to the oak tree. She asked if she could have the picnic blanket to dry off, so I gave it to her._

 _"That was fun, right?" I liked swimming._

 _"No! It was not fun! The current swept me downstream and I couldn't do anything."_

 _"Well, when that happens, go to the side where the grass is, or, this is optional but recommended, bring a hot hunk like me so I can help you out."  
_

 _Calypso growled, which caused me to laugh._

 _"What's so funny? I don't really think that was funny."_

 _"Do you need to cool off? I know a great plac-"_

 _"NO! Leo. No. I'm just gonna go now. See you at school." She trudged away with the blanket, and after she was gone, I laughed even harder._

Well, that explained it. Almost every date I had with Calypso went wrong one way or another. At Chic-fil-a, they served her the wrong food. At the Library, they were out of stock of all the books she wanted. And she blamed all of it on me.

I saw Reyna walk in from across the room. I couldn't focus on the past. I ran over to meet her.

 **Reyna's POV**

Leo ran towards me. But he wasn't alone. I saw Calypso speed-walking behind him, hurrying to catch up.

"Leo..." I whispered when he caught up. "You've got company."

He turned around and saw her.

He looked back and took my hand.

"Please dance with me before she asks."

"Fine." And we went to go get buried in the crowd.

-After the dance in the car-

"That was fun! Did you enjoy it?" Hazel asked, looking back at Leo and I in the backseat.

"Definitely. Tons of fun." I said.

Leo nodded.

"I really liked it."

"So we'll drop Leo off first." Hazel said, then continued to give Frank directions to his house.

I blinked rapidly. My eyes were getting droopy. Before I could do anything about it, I let my head fall to what I'm pretty sure was Leo's lap. I was about to get back up when I realized how tired I was. It didn't matter. Tomorrow would be different.

-Tomorrow-

I drummed my fingers on the table. I looked a couple seats down and saw Leo spinning his pencil. He caught my eye and smiled. I returned the smile. He held up a folded piece of paper, then passed it to his left, which just happened to be Percy. Percy nodded at Leo and handed it to me.

I carefully opened it, trying not to make a lot of noise. It read:

 _Dear Reyna,_

 _Thank you for going to the dance with me last night. It helped me in front of Calypso, and I had a lot of fun! And I noticed you liked the jellybeans a lot. I think thats cool- I do as well! I'm sorry if you got pulled into any drama with Calypso, and I'll do my best to get you out._

 _Your friend,_

 _Leo_

I was just about to write a note back thanking him for his note when the teacher called our attention.

"Alright students! Our student council leader, Callie, is going to give us a talk on relationships. Act appropriately, I'll be in the bathroom." Mr. Matrek speedwalked out of the classroom, leaving Calypso with the spotlight.


End file.
